Joanne World Tour/Show/Setlist
Act I }|a1| # Countdown intro (with elements of "Monster") # "Diamond Heart" # "A-Yo" # "Poker Face" # "Perfect Illusion" # Band interlude (with elements of "Perfect Illusion") ".]] }} Act II }|a2| # Car Film (Interlude) # "John Wayne" # "Scheiße" (Coachella version) # "Alejandro" (Coachella version) # Band interlude (with elements of "Alejandro") ".]] }} Act III }|a3| # Rhino Film (Interlude) # "Just Dance" # "LoveGame" (Coachella version) (contains a guitar riff from "John Wayne") # "Telephone" (Super Bowl edit with extended band outro) # Band interlude (with elements from "Telephone") ".]] }} Act IV }|a4| # Backstage Film (Interlude) # "Applause" (contains elements from the DJWS Trap Remix) # "Come to Mama" # "The Edge of Glory" # "Born This Way" # Band interlude (with elements of "Born This Way") ".]] }} Act V }|a5| # Trapped Film (Interlude) # "Bloody Mary" # "Dancin' in Circles" # "Paparazzi" ".]] }} Act VI }|a6| # Music interlude (with elements from "Paparazzi") # "Angel Down" # "Joanne" # Band interlude (with elements of "Joanne") ".]] }} Act VII }|a7| # Drippy Face Film (Interlude) # "Bad Romance" # "The Cure" ENCORE: # "Million Reasons" ".]] }} Notes }|a8| * At all stadium shows, Gaga did not perform "Bloody Mary", "Dancin' in Circles" and "Paparazzi". * At the August 19, 2017 show in Omaha, Nebraska, Gaga performed "Yoü and I" after "Come to Mama". * Also at the August 19, 2017 show, an instrumental was played after the Oxygen Mask Film and before "Applause". It's believed it was due Gaga not being finished with her costume change. * At the November 19, 2017 show in Washington, D.C., Gaga opened the show with a televised performance of "The Cure". "The Cure" was not performed after "Bad Romance" during this show. * At the December 3, 2017 show in Houston, Texas, Gaga performed "Grigio Girls" before "Million Reasons" in dedication of her late friend, Sonja. * At the December 12 show in Denver, Colorado, Gaga chanted the snippet "show me your teeth, teeth, teeth, teeth!" from Teeth after arriving at the B stage once she finished performing Applause * Also at the December 12 show in Denver, Colorado, Gaga sang a quick snippet of Hey Girl while traveling to the B stage to sing Million Reasons. This was because she saw a sign referencing the song. * At the January 18, 2018 show in Milan, Italy, Gaga performed a snippet of "Donatella," to honor Donatella Versace who was in the audience that night. * At the January 20, 2018 show in Amsterdam, Gaga performed snippets of "So Happy I Could Die" and "Mary Jane Holland". * At the January 22, 2018 show in Antwerp, Gaga performed a snippet of "So Happy I Could Die". * At the January 31, 2018 show in Birmingham, there was a stage malfunction and "Scheiße" was performed twice" * At the February 1, 2018 show in Birmingham, there was also a stage malfunction causing "Bad Romance" to be stopped mid-performance and restarted. }} Category:Joanne World Tour